Brown Eyes
by Chastity
Summary: Riker faces the reality of the Troi/Worf romance. Songfic.


Title: Brown Eyes  
Author: Kathryne  
Rating: R  
Summary: Riker faces the reality of the Troi/Worf romance. Songfic set to "Brown Eyes" by Sarah Brightman.  
Archive: Ask first, please.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the TNG characters. Angel Records owns the song. I own the idea.  
Will write for feedback. 

*

Riker stumbled into his quarters and let the door hiss closed behind him. Irrationally, he wished for the solidity of an old-fashioned wooden door, something that he could have slammed behind him to alleviate his feelings somewhat. He knew that he had no basis for the waves of jealousy he was feeling. Hell, he had given Worf permission to "court" Deanna. There was no reason for the sight of the two of them in Ten-Forward to cause him to turn around and walk out of the room without a second thought. He certainly shouldn't be surging with angry energy, looking for something to destroy...

Normally when he was this on edge, he would tap Worf's holodeck program. Not tonight. Will reached into his closet and pulled out his anbo-jitsu gear. A good workout, something mindless, that was what he needed - holodeck safeties off. He set out through the corridors with purpose, bent on pushing all thoughts but anbo-jistu techniques out of his head.

Hours later, he returned to his quarters, dragging his anbo-jitsu stick behind him. Tired and sore, he didn't even bother showering off the sweat that had accumulated; he merely stripped his clothing off and fell into bed.

_I had a dream last night  
We never said good-bye  
You were here with me again  
Brown eyes_

Images flashed through his subconscious mind in confusing, random patterns as he slept, his crewmates darting past in disorienting scenarios. 

Picard was there, holding the horga'hn Riker had brought from Risa. 

Data swam by, his head cocked as he asked Riker to define his bond with Deanna.

The entire senior staff sat around the poker table in his quarters, waiting. He felt their eyes on him and started as he realized that it was his bet; turning over the card on the table, he studied it intently. It was the Queen of Diamonds, and as he gazed at it, it changed.

One moment he was holding a card, and the next he was clutching Deanna's hand in his.

The rest of the senior staff disappeared, and he and Deanna were left alone in his quarters. Suddenly they were sitting on his couch, next to each other, as they had sat so many nights before to work on crew evaluations. They were almost touching; he was acutely aware of the distance between them and the heat of her body, so close to his.

She turned to him then, and took his face in her hands. Her lips descended onto his, just the lightest of touches, but their warmth spread through his entire body. With a soft groan, he ran his hands into the thick mass of black hair that curled around her face, his hands deftly releasing the clasp so that her hair cascaded down over her shoulders. Threading his hands into her curls, he tilted her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth until they were both breathless.

_It felt just like old times  
When you were by my side  
I could see your love shine through  
Brown eyes_

Her fingers fumbled at his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, allowing room for her touch to run downwards. The feathery brush of her fingertips twisted among his chest hair, teased his nipples into peaks, and left goosebumps in the wake of her exploration. Will caught her hands in his, pressing them against his bare chest, and captured her mouth in another kiss. He was reluctant to stop kissing her, revelling in the way she melted against him, but she pulled away.

Rising from the couch, she stood before him, her eyes locked with his. When she took a step back, he was drawn up and after her as if magnetized.

Deanna stopped in the doorway to his bedroom and reached behind her to undo the fastening of her dress. The material slid down her shoulders and dangled precariously, revealing the creamy curves of her breasts. Two quick strides brought Will to her side and he leaned down to fasten his mouth hotly on her neck for a moment before he brushed his hands along her shoulders and down her arms, pulling her dress with them.

The dress pooled on the floor and Will drew her tightly against him. The press of her breasts against his chest heated his blood, and he felt his arousal throbbing against her belly. Clasping her hand in his, he led her to the bed and pressed her down on it; she sat up almost immediately and reached for his waistband. Her nimble hands made short work of the fastening to his pants, and they quickly joined her dress on the floor. She leaned towards him, planting a soft kiss on his abdomen and nuzzling her cheek against his velvet hardness before she lay back down on the bed. An unmistakeable light of invitation glowed in her eyes, and Will lowered himself to lie atop her.

Positioning himself between her legs, he prepared to enter her, and reached his hand up to caress the soft curve of her cheek. "Deanna," he whispered reverently...

...and woke up.

_Tenderly, you were kissing me  
And I held you so tight  
And you promised me forever  
As we loved away the night_

Riker shot out of his bed and was halfway across the room before he realized that he was awake. His head whipped right, then left, as he regained his bearings. He was alone... no Deanna... nothing. It had all been a dream.

Shaking his head, he walked to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. A dream - he hadn't had such an erotic dream for years. An ironic smile curled his lip as he realized that the last time he had dreamed with such vivid imagery had been when he first met Deanna; then the smile slid off his face and he frowned. The returning knowledge that he would have to get used to seeing her with Worf soured his stomach.

The computer beeped, reminding him that he had thirty minutes until his shift began. Gathering himself, he stepped into the shower, preparing to put on his uniform and face whatever the day threw at him.

When he walked onto the bridge, the first person he saw was Deanna. She was sitting on the Captain's left, engaged in a spirited conversation with Picard. He passed in front of her to get to his own chair and sat down before he looked at her. His eyes met hers, and he wanted to dive into their depths and lose himself.

He slammed his strongest mental shield into place and nodded at her pleasantly. "Deanna."

_You may be a dream  
A dream that's passed me by  
But I'll always dream of you  
Brown eyes_  



End file.
